The Romance of the Darkness
by queen scheherazade
Summary: So, basically another angsty "back-in-the-real-world" slashy, incest Narnia fic. Don't like don't read...
1. These Dark Dreams of Mine

"**The Romance of the Darkness…"**

**By: queen scheherazade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. C.S. Lewis does, god bless him. So don't sue me!**

**Please read and review! This is my first fully thought through (Well sort of…) and published fan fic. And flamers…please don't. You look stupid and I will ignore you.**

**Chapter One: These Dark Dreams of Mine...**

_The scarlet lips of that pale face, pressed against his own heaving golden chest. He opens his mouth in protest, only to find it covered in a furious kiss._

"_Give into it Peter…" A voice, smooth as silk, washes over him, numbing his mind. "Give in…to the romance of the darkness…" _

_A slightly shaking pale hand is placed on his chest, another on his shoulder. _

_A pair of rich brown eyes looks into his own. _

_The gap between them closes, and he is falling…_

The golden-haired king of Narnia started awake, jolting upright, the sweetness of his dream still lingering around him, tingling on his skin.

Peter Pevensie ruffled his hair with a groan, and glanced around his dorm room.

Luckily, all of his roommates were either out or too drunk to be woken.

Peter's eyes, without his prompting, strayed to one bed in particular, which was, thankfully, empty. The high king didn't think he could manage if Jake were there.

The dark-haired youth was a fantastic artist and poet, but also was quite a night owl, and Peter wasn't sure if he felt quite up to seeing the young man after the dream that had plagued him yet again.

Peter glanced at the calendar on his wall. Only eight days till holiday, when he would have to go home and face the source of his dreams…


	2. Family Reunion

"**The Romance of the Darkness"**

**By: Queen Scheherazade**

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but the ideas are, so don't take them, yada yada yada, we knooooow....**

**A/N: Yes, I know. I've become one of those awful authors that everyone hates because they update like once a millennium. I am really trying to write more, but stuff is crazy with the school musical right now and school and stuff. Yes, yes, you've all heard this lame song and dance before, but still, please forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, written in a practically unheard-of moment of spare time....**

**Chapter Two: ****Family Reunion**

"Peter! My big strong university boy!"

A voice radiated out to him as he was engulfed in a warm hug, smelling of cinnamon.

He chuckled. "I've missed you too, Mum." He hugged her back, then looked up to see his other siblings standing a minor distance away, surrounded by bags, seeing as they also were returning home from their various schools for the Christmas holidays.

Peter released his mother and stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of his family together again.

"Well, are you just going to _stand there_, or are you going to come and say hello?" he called teasingly to them.

A brilliant smile lit up his youngest sister Lucy's face as she dropped the bag she was holding and came barreling down the platform to be swung around in a not-quite-so-grown-up way by her big brother. They both laughed and hugged one another.

He set her back down onto the ground and looked to his other sister.

"Su," he said, reaching out to her. They hugged affectionately and as they parted, he gave her a tap on the nose.

"So who is this 'Anthony' you've mentioned in your letters? I won't have to have any sharp words with him, will I?" he asked in mock seriousness. He laughed at his sister's red cheeks. "Just joking, Su...but not really...." he said teasingly, flashing her a brilliant smile.

He looked around at all the glowing, happy faces that surrounded him, taking in the joyful aura of family. But something was missing....

"Ed!" Peter called out to his pale brother, who was lingering some way away from the happy family picture.

Peter strode toward his brother and made to give him a hug, but was cut off by some sharp words and a gesture.

"Good to see you, Peter," his brother said briskly, offering his hand for a shake.

Slightly offset by this cold gesture, Peter faltered.

"Umm...right! You too, Ed, you too," he replied, shaking his brother's hand while trying to catch his eye, which was difficult, seeing as Edmund was pointedly avoiding his golden brother's gaze.

_This has to be a setup, _thought Peter. There _had_ to be a punch line coming, a joke, something that would make Edmund roar in laughter at his brother's gullibility.

But no such jovial reprieve came, as Edmund called to the girls, "Are we planning to make it home before hell freezes over, or what?"

_There _it was. That smile. That wonderful smirk that used to make Peter's day, everyday, just to be the cause of it. But he was not. That joyful expression wasn't meant for him anymore. Probably never would be again...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tug to his coat.

"Are you planning on coming home with us, Peter, or are you staying the night here?" Lucy asked in the sarcastic tone of a petulant thirteen year-old, but with a smirk that made Peter think of years ago, when his little sister was barely higher than his belly button, or of far older times, when his smallest sibling would shoot him annoyed glares when he spoke sternly to her princely suitors, but always accompanied her harsh looks with a playful half-hidden smile.

"Well isn't someone just _brilliant_?" he teased her good naturedly, just before he took off, chasing her down the platform towards the rest of their family and the car.

_A wee bit of smidge later..._

"Truce, truce!" Lucy shrieked, as her eldest brother and her sister mercilessly tickled her, reducing her to giddy mass of Jell-O.

The elder siblings exchanged a look and then proceeded to tickle her some more.

"All right, enough, you toddlers," their mother called from the driver's seat, from where she smiled at them in the rear-view mirror.

"_Alllll riiiiiiight...._" Peter said jokingly, pushing his lower lip out in a pout that rivaled that of his youngest sibling, who was desperately trying not to burst out in giggles again. He got the sensation of someone's eyes drinking in his skin.

Peter glanced back to the rear view mirror and caught the glance of his brother, who was seated in the front passenger seat, and who had sat stonily staring out the window the entire ride, pointedly avoiding Peter's gaze the whole time.

This moment proved to be no different, as Edmund blinked and looked away again, out the window at the countryside rolling by.

Taking notice of this different landscape for the first time, Peter, surprised, asked his mother, "Say Mum, where exactly are we going? This isn't quite the way I remember Finchley..."

His mother chuckled. "Took you long enough to notice, darling. The Professor offered us a stay in the country while he's on holiday in the Tropics. I'm glad he's gone somewhere warm; it should do wonders for his health...."

She continued to chatter on as Peter absorbed this new information.

So they were going back, back to where it all began.

This thought resonated through his mind and he turned to look at his sisters on either side of him. Although they had already known their destination, they too had that look in their eyes, one of expectancy and excitement.

The High King turned to look toward his brother's face in the mirror once again, and there too, despite being only tiny, was the same look, of rediscovery, of anticipation.

They were going _back_...

**A/N: So there it is! Hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer than my other chapters, but hopefully it's not filled with useless fluff that just takes up space. Please, please, pretty please, **_**review**_**. I would greatly, greatly appreciate any feedback or story ideas you have to offer. Now more than ever. I will try to get some more work done on my other story, "The Battle or the War?", soon. If you aren't familiar with that one, why not bop on over and give it a read, hmm? Okay, enough rambling. Until next millennium (haha hopefully not)...**

**Much love,**

**Scheherazade**


End file.
